bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Any Kind of Guy
362px|left =Any Kind of Guy= |} "Any Kind of Guy" is a song by American pop group Big Time Rush. It was released on February 2, 2010 as their second single. Song information The song was released as the group's second single, following "Big Time Rush". However, it was the fourth song by the band to be featured in the show, with two more songs ("City Is Ours" and "Famous") being released later. The song is longer than their previous single, and features James and Logan having more singing parts than Kendall or Carlos, although most of the song has all four of them singing. Lyrics Hah, yeah, BTR, huh huh 1 Here I am, there you are Why does it seem so far Next to you is where I should be (Where I wanna be) Something I want so bad Know what's inside your head Maybe I could see what you see (Tell me what you see) Pre-chorus Gotta keep on believing That everything takes time I'll make up any reason To make you mine If you're staying or leaving I'll follow your lead So why keep pretending Open your eyes I can be what you need Chorus Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be Turn myself upside down (Yes I will, yes I will) Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree Turn your whole world around (NO i wont, no i wont) Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide, change your mind I will be there Won't you try one more time Be my any kind of girl You decide, it's all right I will be there. 2 You seem so hard to know Say goodbye, say hello Then you say that it's time to go (Now it's time to go) Changing my point of view Everyday something new Anything to get next to you (Gonna get to you).. Pre-chorus Gotta keep on believing That everything takes time I'll make up any reason To make you mine If you're staying or leaving I'll follow your lead So why keep pretending Open your eyes I can be what you need. Chorus Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy i'll be) Turn myself upside down (Yes I will, yes I will) Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree (you know i'll agree) Turn your whole world around (Yes I will, yes I will).. Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide, change your mind I will be there (I'll be there) Won't you try one more time Be my any kind of girl You decide, it's all right I will be there. Bridge Let me know if I'm getting through Making you understand If it's wrong I'll try something new (try something new) Don't look away Cause I'm here to stay If it's a game, then I'm gonna play. Chorus Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be Turn myself upside down (Yes I will, yes I will) Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree) Turn your whole world around (Yes I will, yes I will). Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide, change your mind I will be there (I'll be there) Won't you try one more time Be my any kind of girl You decide, it's all right I will be there. Bring it back Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide, it's all right I will be there. Episode premise The guys chase the same girl, causing the band to fight. James gets an allergic reaction to a manly body spray and Kelly attempts to make him get a shot. Katie has to write a report on her biggest hero and writes about Gustavo. Griffin wants a slow love song for the next song, but Gustavo can't seem to figure out how to make the song work, and after hearing the boys sing it to the same girl quickly, he discovers it should be a antilove bittersweet anthem, not a slow one. Promotional clip The video for the song in the show has them in the studio singing and dressing up in different costumes related to things mentioned throughout the episode, such as a firefighter, or "Bandana Man". It also features them dancing around as Caveman, and James in his diseased face from spraying Barracuda Man Spray all over himself. Although it does not feature the whole song in the clip, it features 1 minute and 50 seconds of the song, with the second verse, spoken intro, and a couple of choruses taken out. Music video A music video was released to the iTunes Store on May 21, 2010. It features Kendall performing in front of a blue backdrop, James in front of a yellow backdrop, Carlos in front of a green backdrop, and Logan in front of a red backdrop. Chart performance References #'^' http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/big-time-love-song-full-episode.html #'^' http://www.myspace.com/bigtimerush Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Any_Kind_of_Guy" Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:1st Album Songs